


30 Day D&D Prompt Challenge

by cndrow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Character Development, Hinted Past Sexual Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor, could be smut later, gay elves being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small glimpses into daily life in Calimport and the misadventures of a sarcastic cleric/thief of Mask and his should-be-but-isn't-evil partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Getting lost

Exhausted, overheated, sweating and out of water; Saevell was absolutely certain if they didn't find the hostel within the next hour he would perish. Problem was, according to both his map and his memory, the hostel should've been exactly where he was standing; all he could see was sand dunes that stretched to each horizon line and his partner's perky backside- a nice sight even on a bad day, except Gii'shii's ass should've been standing in a comfortably cool building.

"So..."

Saevell immediately scowled, raising his head until Gii'shii's cheery face was visible just beyond his wide-brimmed hat. "Don't start with me."

Gii'shii had many talents, but schooling his expression was something he regularly failed at. A wide grin split his face, green eyes slitting with merriment as he drew in a breath to reply. Saevell didn't give him that luxury.

"If you complain one more time about how my maps get us nowhere, I will literally beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you here to fry. Or freeze, if night falls while before I'm through dominating you."

"Dominate me all you'd like," Gii'shii said playfully, taking a few nimble steps backwards to grasp one of the cleric's hands, "but, uh, I was wondering why you're looking so lost?"

Saevell paused, squeezing his partner's hand overly hard and growling when there was no reaction- he'd been hoping for at least a wince, but sadly his own strength was negligible next to the Fey'ri's. "Because the inn's not here," he sighed, shaking his head and muttering a curse when his hat slipped down over his eyes. Angrily he jerked it back, then blinked from the flash of bright sunlight. "I'm done traveling for today, I'm completely and utterly _done_ , but the damn inn isn't here. Which either means my memory is completely erroneous, or we're fucking lost. Neither prospect is appealing."

"Oh. Hmm, no it isn't." Gii'shii shifted guiltily, and Saevell's head snapped up again.

"What?"

"Uhm." Gii'shii let go of his hand to fidget. "Well, now I'm not sure I wanna say..."

"Spit it out, 'Shii!"

The Fey'ri glanced around desperately, but there was no one and nothing to distracted the cleric from his flare of anger. "Just remember you said it, not me-,"

"Spit. It. Out."

"The inn's right over there," Gii'shii chuckled, pointing off to the right. "We're almost there. Dunno why you think we're lost?"

Saevell stared at him for a good ten seconds before stomping off in the direction, scrambling up the dune and scattering waves of sand. Dragging his hat down to shade his eyes, he scanned the new horizon and found a dark blotch against the relentless sun. Squinting, he could just make out the familiar lettering on the faded sign.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Gii'shii remarked happily as he came up beside him. "Except, y'know, your failing memory and stuff."

Saevell sucked in a breath, counting to five before twisting to let his fist connect with the Fey'ri's shoulder.

 

\-------------------------------

For visual reference, Gii'shii at left and Saevell Darkmoon (artwork by me):


	2. Day 2: Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: hinted past sexual abuse; degrading language

Saevell let his robes slip to the floor, smirking as the cool air hit his bared body. It was an obscene habit, sleeping in the nude, one he had never considered until he had partnered with Gii'shii. It was a struggle to chide the Fey'ri into wearing enough clothing to be decent for public; the cultural difference in regards to something so simple had caused Saevell a great deal of embarrassment. In the privacy of their quarters, however, he'd found the barbaric practise to be less shocking, enjoying the visual treat Gii'shii so easily displayed. 

He bent, crawling over his sleeping partner, then paused as the smooth slide of skin against skin made his cock jump with interest. Saevell settled his weight on the fleshy hips below, sinking down until his face was just inches from Gii'shii's. Even after a year of exploring this heated attraction, Saevell still didn't know why Gii'shii- and  _only_ Gii'shii- could awaken lust with just a glance. 

Gii'shii sighed, stirring softly, and Saevell shivered. He could complete his motion and roll onto the inner side of the bed, but he was sorely tempted to kiss his partner awake. A few seconds later his deliberation was broken by the feel of warm hands curling into his waist, and he smiled sheepishly as the green eyes below fluttered open.

"Spare a few moments for me?" Saevell purred, tangling one hand in the scruffy short hair. The hands circling his hips tightened, the tips of sharpened nails barely scraping his skin and he jerked. " _Ahh_ , I see you're amenable to the idea."

"O'course," Gii'shii rumbled, crooking a leg so Saevell slid backwards between his thighs. "M'your slut, m'always ready."

Saevell froze, shivering again for far less pleasant reasons. He sat up, bracing himself with a hand on the wide chest, and frowned down at his partner. "You're slurring your words, repeat what you just said?"

Gii'shii chuckled, using his leverage to tug Saevell up and down the length of his swelling erection. "I'm always ready for you, Sae."

"No- Not that," Saevell snapped. "Did you just refer to yourself as a- a-," The word stuck in his throat, but Gii'shii smiled and finished it for him.

"I don't belong to anyone else but you now," Gii'shii said with a hint of seriousness. "I'm  _your_ slut."

"You are not!" Saevell huffed, hands slowly curling into fists. "Don't ever say that again."

Gii'shii struggled to sit up, his hands moving upwards to clench at the cleric's shoulders, shaking him gently. "But- Sae, I love having sex with you. It never hurts, you always feel good and it makes me happy. I make you feel good too, don't I?" he added desperately. "Please, Sae, tell me what I'm doing wrong-,"

"Nothing, you idiot." Saevell lifted his hands, stroking the back of Gii'shii's neck, waiting for the bright eyes to start drooping before continuing. "Just because sex feels good doesn't mean you're a slut for it. Ever. Don't use that language about yourself."

"Huh?" Gii'shii blinked twice rapidly. "What language?"

Saevell sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. It was both amazing and frightening to realise the vast disparity between them even after an intense two year relationship. "I don't get off on degrading you, 'Shii, nor will I allow anyone else to- even yourself."

"Degrade?" Gii'shii tilted his head curiously.

"In my culture, branding someone a-," Saevell swallowed heavily, "-a slut is offensive. It's- It's mean. Rude." Gii'shii's stare was steady, uncomprehending, and Saevell floundered for another explanation. "It's supposed to make them feel ashamed, and there is nothing about us that we should feel shame for." He leaned in, pressing his lips to Gii'shii's, pleased by the immediate gentle response. Saevell locked his arms around Gii'shii's neck, his smile widening. "Do you understand now?"

The Fey'ri's head tilted again, a lazy half-nod. "I.. think so. That's what the chieftains would call their slaves for the night, so I thought- I want to keep having sex with you," he finished in a rush. "You don't want to stop?"

"No," Saevell laughed, hugging the thick neck and resting his cheek on one tanned shoulder. "I want you to refer to yourself with a kinder term, is all. Something that doesn't have negative connotations." Gii'shii sighed loudly in relief, and Saevell broke into laughter again. "As if I could stop. I've told you, you are akin to the finest opium."

"Give me one, then," Gii'shii urged, curling his limbs around Saevell to hold him close. "What am I, Sae?"

Saevell paused, a thousand answers fighting to be spoken at once. He focused on his physical sensations while he sorted them out, enjoying the hot press of the hard abdomen and their flagging erections, the dragging prickle of the long nails across sensitive skin. "You're everything," Saevell mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed. "But I know you're my only lover."

Silence stretched as their hands roamed, kneading flesh and rubbing old scars. When several minutes passed and there was no response, Saevell pulled his head back to peek up at his partner, surprised by the serious expression there. "What?"

"That sounds... special," Gii'shii nearly whispered. "'Lover'. I like it, but- can that be just for us?"

"I wouldn't name anyone else my lover," Saevell reiterated, but Gii'shii shook his head as he hugged him closer.

"No, I mean, only use it here, when we're alone?"

"Oh." Saevell huffed, shrugging once. "Certainly, if you wish." He yawned, nestling further into Gii'shii's hold. "And now I am tired. Should we sleep?"

Predictably, Gii'shii was silent for a few seconds; he still had trouble answering questions that involved asking after his own desires, rather than being told what to do. "I want to sleep like this," he finally replied, wriggling down into the bed, his strong arms keeping Saevell splayed across his chest. "And maybe I'll wake you up with sex."

Saevell snorted, smiling as he relaxed into the taut muscles beneath. "That would be a welcome start to tomorrow, lover."


	3. Day 3: Patching each other up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day early; I'm getting a root canal tomorrow. Oh joy!

Twisting to replace a book on a high shelf, Saevell snuck another glance at his partner.  Gii'shii was sitting at the modest desk in the centre of the room, re-wrapping a wound on his arm for the third time.  Though a capable and strong fighter in his own right, Gii'shii fumbled with more delicate tasks, and usually left them to the cleric.

After a grueling and intense trek to hidden ruins out in the desert, they'd finally found and recovered a precious artifact for the temple.  Saevell's research had located the ancient site, and as such they'd been charged with retrieving it. Navigating the crumbling walls and leaky underground floors hadn't been terribly difficult, and they had found their treasure and were on their way home before sunfall. But, later that night, just a few miles from the safety of Calimport they'd been ambushed by a band of men swathed in black.  

These weren't the typical thieving errand-boys, either; they were expertly trained, though Saevell couldn't tell by their style or clothing where they originated.  Unfortunately for the would-be assassins, Saevell and Gii'shii were more than a match for them, and in just the span of a few breathless moments, the desert sand was greedily drinking the wash of blood at their feet.

Saevell had immediately set about healing the minor scrapes he and his partner had received, and he'd been alarmed to find a large gash on Gii'shii's forearm.  Apparently the surprise attack had almost been effective; Gii'shii had raised his arm at the last second, saving his neck from the deep wound instead.  The thought that death had clung so closely to the Fey'ri that night unnerved him more than he cared to admit, and so he had become infuriated when Gii'shii had refused magical healing.  Apparently the nitwit wanted the wound to scar, to join the scores of other light-skinned marks crisscrossing his body.

Saevell knew what those faded scars meant. He had pieced together the abuse of cruel whips lashing at his lover's body from his sleepy rambles. To think Gii'shii wished for yet another of those hateful marks-! 

The cleric had verbally berated and bullied him the rest of the way home, but Gii'shii had remained quietly obstinate.  Once safely ensconced in their room, Saevell had gone silent, content for a time to rage alone inside his mind.

He huffed as he watched Gii'shii slowly unwind and prepare to try wrapping once more. Those thick fingers could work miracles on his body, and yet they fumbled with the simplest application, and for some reason this infuriated the cleric further.

"Let me, you clumsy oaf," Saevell said curtly, viciously batting the Fey'ri's hands away.

"You don't have-,"

" _Yes,_  I have to, or else you'll be up all night, bleeding all over the floor," Saevell snapped.

"But-,"

"Shut up."

Saevell worked quickly and quietly, ignoring the painful grip on his stomach as the jagged wound slowly disappeared from sight.  Gii'shii stared at him, watching him with curious green eyes, but didn't dare venture to speak again.

"Why do you want this scar?" Saevell spoke suddenly, his golden eyes liquid with anger.  "Haven't you endured enough already?"

Gii'shii blinked rapidly at him before replying.  "As a reminder of our victory.  You must admit, those assassins were very skilled-,"

" _Exactly,_ " Saevell snarled, pointing at the bandaging.  " _This_  was almost between your head and shoulders!"

"But it's not," Gii'shii protested.

"It easily could've been!" Saevell nearly shouted.  He stood and paced away a few steps before whirled to glare at him.  "It could've been  _you_ I buried tonight, not some nameless assholes who don't know the butt end of a dagger from the sharp one.  And that- And that-,"  He pointed at the darkening bandage again.  " _T_ _hat_  is something I do  _not_  want to remember!"

"…I see," Gii'shii said softly.

" _Do you?!_ " Saevell exploded, gesturing wildly.  "The idea that there is someone out there who can hurt you sickens me, it veritably  _sickens_ me! The thought that someone else has the power to harm you, even if I'm there!  I- I can't stand the thought of-,"

Gii'shii stood swiftly, gathering the smaller elf into his arms, his grip tightening when he felt the cleric's trembles.  He waited patiently as the shivers lessened, then ceased.  Once Saevell was calmer, he eased back into the chair, settling Saevell gently into his lap.

"I love you, too," Gii'shii whispered.

"What?"  Saevell's head snapped up, eyes narrowed.  "I never said-,"

"Yes, you did."

Saevell kept his glare a moment longer, but he couldn't hold his ground against the gentle smile. Sighing, he leaned in and dropped his chin on the clean shoulder, relaxing into Gii'shii's hold. "You do not have my permission to die."

Gii'shii chuckled, hugging him tightly. "I understand."


End file.
